Conventionally, the copyrights of audio and video contents have been managed primarily by limiting the extent of their copies. The emphasis is on preventing illegal copies of the contents offered.
However, measures to thwart illegal copies tend to restrict the distribution itself of contents. This has made it difficult efficiently to distribute large quantities of contents to large numbers of users.